The New Gaming Experience
by AceRedLeo
Summary: Leo, a once beast tamer in SAO, and a former Cait Sith, returns to the world of VRMMO after a 5 month period. With the new installment done in AlfhiemOnline, he is ready to conquer both games at once. Note; Contains spoilers of the entire series, first chapter spoils last episode. Sexual themes in the future as well as alcohol reference. More in Prolude.
1. Postlude

**Please note this is a prolude, a chapter before the first chapter. Original characters will appear and intermix with real charaters, though no OCxRC (Real Character) will occur. Only OCxOC**

Chapter 0: Prolude

Three years after the SwordArtOnline incident, and 5 months after the defeat of Alf King, Sugou. Everyone was returning to normal. People who were in a coma were awake. A new school was made for children that were trapped in SAO. ALFhiem and other major VRMMO's were shut down, due to the past 2 VRMMO incidents.

But, after the defeat of Sugou. Kirito met the creator of Sword Art Online, Kayaba Akihiko, who gave him something called 'World Seed' which can make a new world. Kirito's choices were to delete it, and forget about it…or to make a new world.

With the near death of VRMMOs, many companies, including RCT, had a major step back. After the five month period, where many of the SAO victims went to school, and some returned to work.

Kirito gave the World Seed to Agil, a bar tender in a small city alley way, where he analized it and found out many servers supporting it, many sites and a lot more. Kirito made a new world.

Now, ALFhiem was transferred to a new company, and servers starting coming back up…But..

At the stroke of midnight on Saturday, May 17, 2025, at the stroke of midnight, in the realm of ALFhiem Online…

A flying castle made of steel.

Flew into view, over the high moon.

Aincrad, was reborn.

Now thousands of former SAO and ALO players, can visit the flying castle of Aincrad, and try and beat all 100 floors.

The great city of Yggddrasil, was formed at the top of the World Tree. With an AI king, and a slightly easier challenge, where players have to kill multiple floor bosses, only about 5 of these.

Alf could fly forever in this great city, and return to be a Alf, a flying elf, if they wished.

Now, with this great installment to VRMMO history, many companies started taking advantage and making their own VRMMO, to name a few, an old popular one, of Dungeons and Dragons, was reborn with the World Seed. A few new one called Gun Gale where the game is based around guns instead of melee weapons, was also formed. And many other great titles.

This story is about a boy, who was an SAO victim and a former Alfhiem Online player, with his trusty beast parter, Phoe and Nix, his red dragon twins, he flies to Aincrad, to start a new journey.


	2. The Flight and New Beginings

Chapter 1: The Thrill.

Ever get that feeling when you see something you used to love, remade and done correctly?

Ever get that feeling, when you're so happy, you just want to laugh and go nuts?

That's how I felt at the after-party of the Sword Art Online Regroup, where we celebrated the completion of SAO, and Agil telling us an after party at the world tree.

I saw what everyone was looking at, my two dragons, at each side of me, looked up, as they seemed to grin as well.

There, was the flying castle of Aincrad. The very same flying castle in SAO, reborn, and remastered. A notice was sent out about 5 minutes before, that all of our stats were downgraded when we enter the new installment. I herda collective cheer and gasp. I knew what this ment.

New chances.

New story.

And a brand new adventure for everyone.

I saw that Phoe and Nix, my twin red dragons, had shrunk, to what a dragon was in SAO, they roared cutely as I smiled, summoning my yellow wings. Cait Sith finally got their wings with this new instalment, to fly to the flying castle. Now. Everyone was pumped to beat all 100 floors. Soon, every former SAO player flew up, and a few who were solely ALO players flew too. Phoe, Nix and I soon flew up, joining the thousands

There was now a program where many Alfhiem players could change back to their SAO avatars, which many did, I included.

My hair was black and shoulder length. My ruby red eyes gleamed in the moonlight, as my skin was normal white. I am Leo Otoya. User name, Leo Otoya,

Am going to return to the world known as Aincrad.

As many of the players flew towards the castle, many of us gossiping on how it was, many were celebrating of reunion. I was a solo player, in Alf and SAO, but I had friends. Leafa, Lizabeth, Agil, and many others. We all flew, but once we were inside the castle, our clothing reverted to level 1 SAO clothing, many kept their wings, but when they landed, the wings disappear. When I landed, Phoe and Nix were turned into items. And returned to my inventory as Dragon Eggs.

Soon, when everyone in the castle, a system annoucment was proceed. We saw a man in a red robe, his hood down as he seemed friendly.

"Greetings players of Alfhiem and Sword Art Online. We are proud to annouce the return of Aincrad, thanks to the World Seed Kayaba had kindly given to Kirito. We have reprogrammed SAO!" Cheers were herd all over, whooping and clapping. "Now, to return to Alfhiem, you must be in a teleport station," The man disappeared, and was replaced to a teleport gate, which all SAO players have seen. "And say Alfhiem Online." The man finished. "You will then be teleported to a dock along the bottom of the castle," A 3D map of the Aincrad was shown, highling the bottom and maximixing it, people could see a docking like system, there were roughly about 30 docks. Good for mass returning. "And to return to Aincrad, fly to the dock and say whatever floor you were last one." The man returned as he clapped his hands. "Good luck to all you new players. And welcome back the former SAO players. Also note this. All your levels are reverted to level 1. All of your items are with us, and will be given to you until you reach a certien level. Except animal eggs for you tamers. They will be usable at level 45. Have Fun!" The admin disappeared as butterflies took his place as everyone cheered once more. Many of them already forming parties and what not. Many were already using the 'mirror' item once more.

I myself started to walk around, rearranging my armor so it was more comfortable. I was happy. I was in the world again. I decided to look at the 'update' tab we all received. This is what it said.

**New Update! This update includes…**

_**-Faster Spawning time on Monsters.**_

_**-Revival System.**_

_**-Respawning System.**_

_**-More Skills for use.**_

_**-Arenas for massive Tournaments.**_

_**-Notice Boards for System update dates, new content available.**_

_**-Notice Boards can hold posters for Guilds, Party Requests, and so much more!**_

_**-New Classes available.**_

_**-Class Change system.**_

_**-And a new EXP Bonus for Guilds and Parties bigger then 2.**_

It was a massive update, but all of them were beneficial. Arena's were a good idea for duels between players. According to the Arena tabs, there are also arena's outside for massive solo tournaments with monsters. Anyone can watch, but there was only 1 person doing it. I smiled as I chuckled. It was so good to see this game wasn't a death game anymore. But I'm sure many people would consider it a death game still just out of habit. I continued to walk the Town of Beginnings, looking for someone. She wasn't around as I continued looking.

"…I will KILL YOU!" I herd a female's scream said. I quickly turned my head, knowing the female voice anywhere. I turn to see a shoulder blade length hair, wearing lvl 1 female clothing, her eyes were blue as a naginata on her back. Her fist was curled as a older man was holding his hands up. I quickly ran over as she grabbed her weapon, raising as I aught her wrist.

"Let me go! He wasn't listening to anything I sai-" She turned towards me, her blue eyes once full of hate turned to pure joy. "Nii-nii!*" She cried, and hugged me, she dropped her weapons and hugged me. I smiled and hugged back, the guys high tailed it out ofthere. "Took you forever to find me."

"Likewise." I told her. The girl I was hugging was currently my Imouto**. Akemi Otoya. Her username is Scarlotta. She let go and smiled and giggled.

"So..This is the world you loved so much." Akemi said. The city was like it was before the entire deletion of the game. Exactly how it was. AI merchents, open slots for player shops and bargaining shops. Akemi and I walked around. I stopped and invited her to the party as she accepted.

"So, where to first, Nii-nii?" She asked as I looked at her.

"Farming." Was all I replied.

"Ha!" We screamed as we were dealing with a pack of boars and wolves. She spun her naginata as I swung my sword. We were back to back as we kept gaining EXP and money. We re-entered the town and laughed. It was well past midnight, but it was a weekend so we didn't care. Our real bodies per say are sleeping but not our mental soul. We went into an inn and got a room to log out in.

"So, nii-nii. You gonna play tomorrow?" Akemi asked as she said from her room. We got adjoining rooms so we each had our own room, but we could still talk to each other.

"Yeah, of course. SAO is back, so why wouldn't I play it? I plan on helping clearing all 100 floors for real this time." I said to her as I herd her laugh.

"Lets help out together." I nodded.

"Good night." I told her.

"Night, nii-nii." She called back before we both logged out.

**Translation**

_Nii-nii; Shorten term for Onii-chan/Big Brother._

_Imouto; Little Sister._


	3. Anniversary and First Boss

Chapter 2: The Interaction

I woke up the following day with someone shaking me.

"Onii-chan~" My little sister said, shaking me more. I did nothing but groan as I pulled my covers over my head. I heard my sister groan as well as suddenly, all I heard was a loud bullhorn, it scared me as I jumbled up and fell out of my bed with a big BANG!

"Good morning, Onii-chan~" My sister said, as if nothing happened, I glared at her as she giggled. "Breakfast is almost ready. It's finalizing right now." She told me as I got up, yawning and stretching as I got some cloths for today. I took a quick shower and entered the living area, Akemi was putting plates on the table as I yawned. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants as I wore a red t-shirt with black sweatpants. I grabbed a plate she handed me and started filling it up with food.

"Hey, Nii-chan," Akemi asked as I looked at her from the table for two as she sat across from me. "Know what day it is?" She asked. I gulped as I smiled.

"Of course." I told her. "It's our anniversary since we left the Orphan Home. Together." She smiled as she nodded. Though, Akemi uses my last name, Otoya, she isn't my real sister.

Around this time 2 years ago, we were packing up to leave, by then I had release a short novel which became a huge hit and I got tons of money for it, I also became a gamer by making Youtube videos with YouTube Partnership program. I received well over a thousand dollars all together. The caretaker of the children in the Orphan home was a bit hesitant, but she did send us food and some notes here and there. But over all, we took care of each other well. I'm still writing, but with the recent SAO incident, its been almost a year itself. Akemi and I are still living off the 1 grand I made 2 years ago, and since we have part time jobs, rent and food money were alright.

"So, what are we gonna do today before we play Alfheim Online?" She asked moments later, seating herself next to me as I turned on the TV, she rested against me like any little sister would to her older brother as I shrugged.

"Well, how does a visit to the Orphanage sound?" I asked her. It was in the same city we lived in, and a good walk there and back. I wonder who was all adopted since our leave. Akemi looked at me as she thought about it.

"Sure!" She said, smiling. "I wanna see the Caretaker again." she said beaming as I chuckled.

"Then go get some clothes on and we'll be heading out." She jumped off the couch and ran upstairs, I followed her, but I didn't run, our rooms were right next to each other. I put on a pair of cargo pants and grabbed my sweatshirt and jacket. I saw Akemi with normal jeans on as I tossed her my heavy coat, she caught it and smiles as I put on my fur sweatshirt that was warm in the spring and winter. She put on my black jacket as we left the house.

It was a few blocks later we were in town, we didn't live in the urban area, where families usually lived, but it was in the middle of town and it didn't feel like it. We continued down the road as we came to a large crosswalk that took up the entire block and surrounding blocks

"Hey! Nii-chan!" Akemi said, I looked at her as she pointed to a cafe. "Remember that?" She asked me as I chuckled. It was a cafe we and a few friends hung out at after school, it was now a bookstore slash cafe, and wasn't a gamer cafe anymore.

Man had time changed...

Akemi and I walked a few more blocks, now in the educational part of the town, where the majority of teachers, rich families,and schools were, of course the Orphanage was in this area as we walked past a few house, coming to a large house that seemed like a small mansion.

We walked up the stairs, Akemi practically skipping up the steps, as if she was returning from school, she always did this as I laughed.

"We're home!" We both called as if we said 'Pizza here!' kids came flying out of the living area, teens and children alike as they surrounded us as they laughed.

"Everyone!" Someone said from the crowd.

"Welcome home!" They all cheered at once as we all laughed. Soon, the caretaker came down the stairs with a small toddler. The caretaker was an elderly woman, she was in her 40's last I checked. She had light brown hair turning grey and young looking green eyes as she smiled

"Welcome home. Leo and Akemi." She greeted us.

After the kids settled down as a few were napping. Akemi and I hung around our old pals, Kye and Adam.

Kye name wasn't really Kye, her name was Kelli. She preferred Kye though. She had dark brown hair and looked like any other teenage girl, minus the scene side, she was pretty normal, she was also in the SAO incident, and quit gaming since. But she's started Alfheim online a month ago from what she told me.

Adam was a teenager that acted very much like an adult. He had black hair and royal purple eyes, even his structure could scream 'I am important' but he really wasn't, he was himself. From what I heard, he lives here because he is working here as a Caretaker along with the women.

"So, how's life on the outside?" Kye asked us cheerfully. Akemi and I were on the couch while the Caretaker, Lylia, came in with a tray of drinks and small sandwiches, an after school tray to be exact. I took one as Akemi grabbed a glass.

"Pretty normal if you ask us. But we're still in rehab after what happened in SAO, though we've been given less time since we've been in there almost everyday. We started attending the school that was made for SAO players, a good class and very straight to the point." Akemi said. I nodded as I whipped some crumbs off my lip as Kye smiles.

"So, Leo, how's the book coming along? Last time you wrote us you're halfway done?" Kye said.

"Yeah, its almost done, I just need to get incontact with a publisher in order to get it published.

Soon we started talking about our normal life, and soon, Lylia brought up something it seemed we were avoiding.

"So...Have you two picked up back on VRMMORPG's?" She asked us, Akemi coughed as she covered her hand as I almost choked on my drink. Adam's smile faded as Kye looked sad.

"Yeah..We have." I told her, with no regrets. "Alfhiem Online is safe, and with the new company supporting AHO, they are trust worthy, they questioned the staff and they all said the same, so we picked up gaming, and thanks to Kirito, who made it possible." I told her, Akemi smiled and nodded.

"It's safe now, everytime something goes wrong with the server, there is a Gamemaster call system, where you can report the glitch or abnormality. It's pretty handy." Akemi said as Lylia relaxed. Adam didn't looked convinced.

"You two do realize there is a huge possibility that the system will get hacked right?" Adam asked, leaning forward. Leave it to Adam to think of the bad possibilities.

"Look, Adam." I told him. "We waited a pretty decent amount of times, after the arrest and deletion of Alfheim Online, we had no game, and we attended school and rehab, but if it wasn't for Kirito, we wouldn't have such a huge game that had over 2 billion players." I told him. "A game is a game..of course there are going to be people wants to keep the players in the game, but this company is different."

"How?" He asked. "How is it so different?" He asked me, looking unamused.

"Simple." I said, standing with a smile. "The company is well trusted." he looked abolished, confused if anything. "Oh, and Adam? DDO supports Nerve Gear now." I told him, his face turned into shock as I left, Akemi following.

"See you guys later! Ah! Kye, Leo and I are heading to Aincrad after today, see you there?"

"Course! Meet me by the Teleportation Gate!" She told Akemi as we left, saying goodbye. Adam wasn't pleased, but he waved a bit with a sad smile, recalling memories of DDO probably."

Akemi and I got home a few hours later of hanging out a few old places. We ate a quick dinner and went to our rooms, hooking up our AmuSpheres. We still had our Nerve Gear, but they were old and the battery died completely, but now and then we remove the cord into the helmet and wore it on Halloween as a joke to the people. We got our AmuSpheres shortly after as they still had our profiles, which was a plus. I logged it into my room and Akemi in her room

"Link start!" I said as my vision became blank, soon as if I dove into a computer, I logged in as I started Alfheim Online. My eyes opened to see I was in the towns of beginnings hotel. I saw Akemi as she smiled. We had our real features into the game thanks to the 'mirror' item we received. It could be sold to any amount of gold but the max being 250.

We exited the hotel and went by the gate where we were supposed to meet Kye, but we didn't make it half way until..

"Hey!" we heard Kye yell. We turned to the sound of the greeting to see a female with green hair and eyes running to us. She had beginners armor on as she huffed.

"Took you two long enough." She said as I shrugged.

"So, where to first?" I asked.

"Ha!" I yelled as I used my sword to slash a wolf in half. I saw Akemi hitting a wolf with her spear as Kye had a knife. We huffed as I stealthed my sword and looked at the two.

"Well, they weren't joking about faster respawning on monsters time." Kye joked as we laughed. We saw wolf spawn a few yards away, we went an entire football field length on killing wolves and other creatures. We gotten to level 5, not half bad if you ask me.

"It's almost 10. I gotta go, lights out at the Orphanage." Kye said as we nodded.

"See ya tomorrow Kye." She ran back into town so she'd have a safe log-in the next time. I looked at Akemi who looked happy.

"So, Leo." She asked me as she had her hands on her hips. "When are you gonna get a lady-friend~?" She teased.

I looked at her and smirked. "What about you and a boyfriend?" I teased back as she went red. We laughed after words as we walked into the forest, our weapons drawn. We were careful in the woods, seeing how plants could come alive at any moment. We soon found a cliff with a large door with a ram head. I looked at Akemi as she nodded.

"Boss door." I confirmed. She nodded as she grinned.

"The boss on this floor is only level 4. Wanna give it a shot?" She asked me as we chuckled.

"We ain't got nothing to lose." I told her as we pushed the door open. Inside was much like a jungle, but there was a temple, we heard a roar as the beast appeared before us. It was a griffin like creature, but instead of feathers, it was leaves, instead of claws, it was roots as it's beat was wood as his head was also. Its wings however, were cherry blossoms.

"That's pretty cool." Akemi commented. I couldn't agree more as I grinned, taking out my sword.

"Ike!*" I yelled as we rushed the Plant Griffin, as it cawed at us and charged us, flapping its wings as I blocked its beak."Switch!" Soon, Akemi came from behind and slashed it, it took out a decent amount of HP as we continued the strategy for quite sometime, until the final health bar. The griffin cawed as it wings disappeared as the cherry blossom wings soon surrounded us, Akemi and I went back to back, waiting as I grinned. The griffin was silent, but I definitely felt a peck on my stomach as I coughed, it did a lot as I see data bits coming from my body. I yelled as Akemi sharp eyes caught a small glimpse of wood.

"Leo! 4 o'clock!" She said and just in time, I swung my sword and struck the monster as it roared madly, as it disappeared.

"Kemi! 11!" I yelled as she spung her spear, and struck the monster through the mouth as I jumped over her as we did the finishing blow together as the blossoms withered away with the boss.

"Nice job, Onii-chan!" She said as he did an elbow pump. I saw a screen flash in front of her for the Final Attack Bonus. "Blossom's Rain?" She asked as she pressed Accept. While a Final Attack Bonus appeared in front of me as well, it said 'Blossom's Rein' like the rein that you would use on a horse. She rought out her new spear as it seemed to made of a very fine wood, at the end was a bladed tip, that resembled very much of a Cherry Blossom. She would slice the air as a trail of very sharp cherry blossoms followed it in it's wake.

"Nice." I commented. Although she had the better out of the two items, she deserved it. She did enjoy Cherry Blossoms very much. She giggled as she put the spear on her back as the strap itself looked much like leather wood. Fancy. I saw a new panel that said 'Challenge Boss? O X' It seems if one wanted to challenge the boss, they could do so if they pleased. I smiled at how far they went as I chuckled as my sister and I climbed the steps to the next floor, it was very temple like with a door ontop that seemed to touch the ceiling. Clever.

"Let's go, Onii-chan!" Akemi said, grabbing my wrist as I followed her, clumsy and staggering as she laughed.

"Oy oy! Slow down!" I told her with a smile.

Time for Floor 2.


	4. Aerial Combat and a New Friend

Chapter 3: Flight Combact

Akemi and I were probably the only players to find the boss door. No other players were spotted. Knowing the hardcore gamers, that will change. According to the new Player Guide; the boss door is hidden on the map until a player and/or party, finds and beat the boss in it. Thus, showing players how to get to the next floor. In the town, Akemi and I went to the Teleportation Station, or TS.

"Ne ne*, Onii-chan." Akemi said, I turned towards her. She had her new weapon out. "Wanna fly around?" She asked. I thought for a moment. Since the new installment, little under 9,000 players were actually playing SAO. I figured this was due to not wanting a repeating or just scared. The rest were offline or in Alfhiem Online. We walked to the TS and stood.

"Alfhiem Online." We both said. Soon we were teleported to one of the many docks that was under the castle in the sky. Phoe and Nix came from my pockets as I grinned. I was a Cait Sith. A beast tamer in this world.

I looked towards Akemi as her brown hair turned into an aqua blue color. It suited her I admit. She wore puffy shoulders with knee length jacket. She was wearing clothing under her coat, but I'd rather not go into detail. Mainly due to the fact her jacket is buttoned up and I have no idea what they wear under the thin coats. She had removable sleeves. The shoulders as well.

"Hey, Onii-chan." She said, looking at me while I sat on Nix's saddle while Phoe was on my other side. "Why do you have two dragons? And not one?" She asked as I chuckled.

"Well, ever since I got AHO, I suppose riding a dragon is cool. So I thought why not. The second Dragon is a support dragon. Phoe is a long range attacker, while Nix is a close range. So I can go head on into battle while being supported. Plus, the dragon egg these two came in was a 'Chance Egg'. Which means I could get 1 or 2 dragons. Seems like I made the right choice." I smiled and patted Nix head.

"You seem more of a Salamander if anything." She told me. It was true. I had everything a Salamander needed. Willpower, Fire lover, my favorite color is red. But I still became a 'Duel Dragon Rider'.

"Yeah.." I said. Akemi shrugged as she ran off the edge. Phoe followed. I gave Phoe the ultimate command to watch Akemi when I couldn't. She Phoe has a mix of purple and blue scales. Akemi could ride her, butshe enjoyed flying with her own wings. I gripped the reins of Nix's and whipped them. He roared as he ran off. Doing a complete noise dive. I saw Akemi and Phoe down below with a grin, I pressed my body to Nix's, causing less wind resistance as Nix continue to fall, Akemi and Phoe close ahead now. Soon, Akemi stopped when her wings appeared. Phoe did as well. I quickly opened my menu and challenged Akemi to a duel. She saw the pop-up as she grinned. Accepting the duel as I grabbed my sword. It's name was Dovahkiin Daedric. I nicknamed it that due to my past obsession with Elder Scrolls. It was a dark grey blade with a pure black outer blade. It's handle was made of grey leather as Akemi turned, holding a nata. It's blade was blue while the rest was white. Our weapons clashed as I grinned at her as she grinned at me. We'd occasionally have these random duels. Just for fun. Nix soon I was below Akemi as she looked down at me as she waved, zipping east as I whipped the reins again, Nix followed with impressive speed. Nix was flying faster with each flap as Akemi was going fast. She started flying backwards as she held a hand to me. She started muttering words as suddenly, suddenly, water spears started zipping by me as Nix started to dodge them. I slowly caught up to Akemi as Nix sent a fireball at her. She disappeared in a ball of mist as Nix and I entered it. I looked around, my eyes going golden as I looked around. Suddenly, I felt Nix disappear. It was comical even. I looked down, feeling for Nix.

"Uh-oh." Suddenly, I started falling, free falling as I laughed before turning myself around as I exited the mist as Akemi giggled from behind me as she was below me, holding a baby Nix who was flailing as I chuckle. I pointed my sword at her as she merely moved to the side and tapped my shoulder. I saw the pop up 'Scarlotta Wins' appear as I sighed, putting the sword back in my belt as I kept falling. Soon, I landed in a tree, falling through the branches like an idiot as I landed on my back, leaves and twigs all over my body as Akemi flew down, laughing more then ever, soon, she started rolling on the floor as I blew a leaf out of my eye sight. I started laughing as well I got up, having a huge grin as I helped my sister up. She accepted my hand as we brushed off any remaining twigs or leaves that were on us.

"Where to?" Akemi asked as I thought. Alfhiem Online had a lot of options, but it was slightly smaller then SAO. I sighed as I started walking. My sister close behind.

"Well. I was thinking.." I started.

"GAIN WAY!" I heard someone yell behind me. Akemi and I turned. Seeing a Sylph with green hair with blue ascent running away from a heard of large gorilla like beings. Drunken Apes. They were added when SAO was installed.

"Shit!" I yelled as the Slyph ran past us. Akemi and I soon joining the Sylph.

"I'm Bon! Pleasure to meet you!" He introduced himself, running backwards as Akemi and I kept running.

"Leo." I introduced myself.

"Scar." Akemi told him her screen name.

"Nice to meet you two!" He said as he turned around. He summoned his green wings as Akemi with hers as I whistled a small tune as Nix and Phoe came from no where as we all took off. I hopped onto Nix while Phoe did support killing a few apes. Soon after we flew a few miles. We landed as I started to laugh. Bon started to as well

"Bakas**!" Akemi shouted as Bon and I instantly went quiet. Akemi stood over us, her hands on her hips glaring fiercely at us both. I shrunk. She was mad. "We would have been killed due to this Sylphs ignorance!"

"Well excuuuuse me princess. I was trying to get Experience and I…accidentally angered them all." Bon retorted. Akemi looked shocked at the comeback, surprised she flustered turning a dark red.

"You're still an idiot." She muttered as I chuckled. I stood up. I took a look at Bon. He was wearing brown shoes, white cargo pants, a belt with two pouches, a normal green short sleeve t-shirt. His left arm had these weird tattoos which I recognized as Sylph language. On his right hand was a fingerless glove as I noticed a pretty basic sword on his waist It was silver with a gold center line and edge. I nodded. It was hand crafted which was respectable. Probably enchanted a lot as well.

"Well. It's a pleasure meeting you Bon, but I think we should get to a town before we get attacked again." I mounted Nix as Akemi nodded.

"Yeah…That'll probably be a smart idea." Bon agreed, climbing on behind me. It took me a second to realize that he mounted Nix as well.

"What the hell?!" I said as Nix reared, causing Bon to fall off.

"Ow…" He grumbled as Akemi laughed a bit.

"You have your own wings!" I told him as he sweat drop. As if forgetting. He sprouted his own wings as we took off. It was a small neutral town. All it really had was a plaza, a few markets, and a few inns. Bon was kind enough to treat us with rooms at the inn for today.

"Least I can for causing you trouble…" He apologized as I chuckled.

"No, it was fun to say the least. But since you offered…" I smirked as Akemi nodded, giggling.

"You're a cruel man." He commented as we all laughed. It was nice having a third person in our party. Bon paid for the rooms. Again, we got jointing rooms. Akemi took one while Bon and I took the other.

"See you two tomorrow?" I nodded as did Akemi. Bon did a few quick slides as he pressed. I received a pop up showing a number and email address.

"Incase we need to get in contact." I nodded as I noticed Akemi blushing as we all logged out.

Akemi and I had a small supper before heading to bed. I sent Bon mine and Akemi's number via cell phone. I even added our home phone in case he couldn't get us via text. After wishing Akemi good night, I returned to my room and fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.


End file.
